Uncharted Territory
by parhelionsol
Summary: Nicky's no virgin to feelings of lust and acts of passion, but she's a stranger to this puppy love. Conversely, Lorna is well versed in the world of romance, yet has no idea how to work the bedroom. They navigate the unfamiliar experiences of their new relationship together.


**Author's Note:** This story takes place in the same AU as my other stories Ask Me and The Surprise. It can stand alone if you want, but it's better as a companion piece. The passage before the first break contains excerpts from the end of Ask Me and one of the flashbacks in The Surprise. I included them for context and for better continuity of the timeline. Thank you to everyone who reads & reviews my stories! Enjoy :)

 **Uncharted Territory**

"Nicky… if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Until that moment Nicky had still felt a buzz of the alcohol, even though the shots were hours ago. But when Lorna asked her that question, Nicky sobered instantly and opened her eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Nicky asked seriously.

"Yeah, I do."

Nicky usually sidestepped Lorna's deep questions, unwilling to be completely honest with her. This time, Nicky didn't have it in her to make something up. It was time to be honest with her. She tucked a lock of Lorna's hair behind her ear, cupped her face, and looked into her eyes.

Nicky willed herself not to cry. "You," she confessed hoarsely.

Lorna said, "You have me. You're my best friend."

Nicky closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

"That's not what I mean."

Nicky kept her eyes shut, afraid that more tears would fall if she had to look at Lorna right now.

"I know."

Those two words were enough to encourage Nicky to close the barely perceptible distance between them with the most chaste kiss she could ever remember giving. Lorna's lips felt so soft against her own, and Nicky pulled away to search Lorna's eyes. Lorna wiped the tear off Nicky's cheek and brought their lips together again. This second kiss was not so chaste, and Nicky felt paralyzed by the heat and friction from Lorna's body rubbing against hers. Lorna bit Nicky's bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it soothingly. Nicky regained her senses and kissed her back passionately. She rolled Lorna underneath her so her thigh was between her legs and cupped her right breast, working her mouth down to nibble at Lorna's neck. Lorna moaned at the contact and tangled a hand in Nicky's hair.

Nicky thought she might start crying again, for real this time. She forced herself to stop kissing Lorna and sat next to her instead, looking at her carefully.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, baby. We can take it slow. Or we don't have to do this at all. I love you so much, Lorna. I can't lose you as a friend if you decide this was an experiment or a mistake. You might have figured out my type, but as far as I know your type excludes _girl_."

"Actually, I've been thinking recently that _girl_ is exactly my type. You said you always just knew – well, I guess I'm late to the party."

Nicky couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about Christopher? He used to be all you ever talked about."

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?" Nicky was confused by Lorna's non sequitur.

"Ask me what I asked you earlier."

Nicky frowned, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer especially after dropping Christopher's name, but she played along. "Okay, baby. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Lorna didn't answer with words right away, instead choosing to pull Nicky down and kiss her again.

"You, Nicky. I want you."

Nicky had never dreamt that Lorna could feel the same way about her. Hearing Lorna say she wanted her made her more turned on than she ever thought possible. Lorna kissed her again and squirmed underneath her as Nicky moved to kiss her neck. Nicky slipped her hand underneath her t-shirt and fondled her bare breast. Nicky was coming undone already, grinding against her shamelessly and not bothering to remove any of their clothing. If she were with anyone else, she would be embarrassed to be losing herself like this with just a little dry sex. Just knowing it was _Lorna_ underneath her had her so hot, she had wanted her so badly for so long, and it had been weeks since she'd gotten laid, and-

"Oh, Nicky!" Lorna gasped. "I think I'm gonna-oh!"

The moans Lorna uttered while coming were the last straw for Nicky. She lost all control, thrusting herself against Lorna's leg wildly and stifling the noise she made by biting Lorna's neck sharply as she came on top of her.

Nicky rolled off her and they both lay on their sides, facing each other while catching their breath. Nicky cradled Lorna's head with both of her hands and began planting gentle kisses across every inch of her face. She couldn't believe how she had just lost control completely like that. She had intended for Lorna's first orgasm to be softer, sweeter.

"Oh my god, Nicky, I didn't think it was like that."

"Me either, baby. Me either."

"But you've had - before -"

"Not like that, baby. Never like that."

Sure, Nicky had had sex before - a lot of sex - but being with Lorna somehow felt like her first real time, like none of the other times counted.

"No other girl could make me feel like you do, Lorna. When you asked me about sex before and said you thought it would feel romantic, I lied to you. Sex was never about romance for me until right now. You were right. This is how it's supposed to feel."

Lorna didn't know what to say, so she just smiled and stroked Nicky's hair.

"I love you, Lorna. I meant what I said earlier. I know I sort of lost it just now, but I really want to do this right. We can take it slow from here on out."

Lorna shook her head. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I want to be with you, in every way. I love you too, Nicky, I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Nicky couldn't take it. Hearing that Lorna loved her back was enough to break her, and all the tears she had been holding back that evening released at once. Nicky sobbed and Lorna hugged her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand and running her fingers though Nicky's hair gently with the other. A few silent tears ran down Lorna's cheeks too; she had never seen Nicky so vulnerable before. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Nicky. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Before long Nicky cried herself to sleep, and Lorna held her tightly until the sun came up.

* * *

They slept in, and Nicky was startled to wake up wrapped in Lorna's arms until the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She wriggled out of Lorna's grasp without waking her and changed into some fresh clothes before making a pot of coffee. She poured two mugs and brought them back to bed, waking Lorna gently and offering her some coffee. Lorna stretched and smiled at the sight of Nicky.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Actually, I think it's after noon," Nicky observed. "And you're the beautiful one, not me."

Lorna set her coffee on the night table and caressed Nicky's face, running her thumb along her forehead and down her cheek to her lips. She parted them with her thumb and then replaced it with her mouth for a soft kiss before whispering in Nicky's ear, "You're gorgeous, Nicky."

Nicky kissed her back and Lorna slipped her hand under her shirt, pawing at her breast. With difficulty, Nicky removed Lorna's hand and pushed her away gently. "Don't get me started again, baby."

"Why not?" Lorna breathed. "I told you last night, I want more of you- all of you. I'm ready for this."

"Well I'm not." Nicky sat up and turned away. "I really want to take it slow. For the first time in my life I'm going to do something the right way."

"Nicky..."

"I'm serious, I'm not ready. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Lorna bit her lip and nodded, agreeing to join her. Despite her desire to experience a repeat of the night before, perhaps with less clothing this time, she didn't want to pressure Nicky.

They walked to a nearby bakery and Nicky bought them some pastries. It was a beautiful day, and they decided to eat their breakfast in the park.

"Nicky, I don't want you to get offended by this..."

"What?"

"It's just, you've never exactly hesitated to jump in bed with a girl before, not to my knowledge anyway. Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"It's not about want. Oh, baby, do I want. No offense taken here - I have rushed into bed with so many girls that I want this to go differently. That's exactly why I need to go slow with you. You're different. You're special. I want to honor that."

"Don't you think we've moved slowly enough? We've known each other since kindergarten. Considering we're graduating high school in two weeks, I'd say we've taken this pretty slow."

"You make a good point, but I'm still not ready," Nicky told her. "Besides, like you just said, graduation is two weeks away. You picked a hell of a time to confess your feelings for me - we have to study for finals!"

Nicky hoped Lorna would drop the interrogation and buy into her excuses. They weren't lies, they were definitely part of the reason Nicky was hesitating. But the main reason she wasn't ready was fear. Nicky was terrified that she was going to fuck this up somehow because she had never had a serious relationship before. She didn't want to admit this to Lorna. Thankfully Lorna let it go, and they walked back to Nicky's apartment hand in hand. Lorna kissed her at the door and Nicky hailed her a cab.

"Do I have to go already? Can't I come up for a little bit?"

"Not today, baby. Soon. I have to study."

"Study with me."

"Nice try. You are far too distracting. I'll see you at school, okay?"

Lorna nodded, trying to hide her disappointment, and kissed her goodbye before getting in the cab. Nicky returned to her apartment and tried to focus on her schoolwork, but images of cherry red lips and Lorna writhing in her old t-shirt refused to escape her mind.

* * *

Monday at school passed without incident until Nicky's last class of the day. She did not understand why she still had to attend gym when there were only a couple days of class until finals. She changed into her gym uniform and sat with Alex on a bench in the locker room while she tied her shoes.

"How you doing Nichols?"

"Fine. I'm considering skipping gym so I can study for my calculus final."

Most of the girls left the locker room for class but Nicky and Alex stayed behind.

"I'll ditch with you." Alex winked at her and Nicky narrowed her eyes.

"I don't wanna fuck in the showers right now, Vause. I actually need to study."

"Okay, whatever. I'm still game to ditch. I haven't seen you since the party. I didn't see you leave... or Morello. You both seemed fine at lunch though."

"Yeah we're good," said Nicky, not meeting Alex's eyes.

"Did you two kiss and make-up at the party?"

Nicky smirked. "You could say that."

Alex stared and dropped her jaw. "No. Way. You're lying."

Nicky smiled and gazed off at nothing, looking completely smitten.

"Oh my god, Nichols, you're serious?"

"First of all, I didn't say anything. Second, yes I'm serious, why would I lie to you about this? And third, don't fucking tell anyone- I don't know if she wants people to know."

"Damn! I told you that you might not be going home alone, didn't I? You were ready to give up on her entirely. How did you do it?"

"I had given up on her. Believe it or not, she pursued me. I still don't really believe it. How about you? Any progress with Chapman?"

"Fuck no, she spent the whole party with Larry Bloom. Ugh."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry."

They were interrupted by the gym teacher's whistle. She scolded them for being late and assigned them extra laps.

"So much for extra study time," muttered Nicky.

"Who cares? I wanna hear what happened between you and Morello."

"No way, Vause. For once I have no desire to share my sexcapades with you. My lips are sealed."

Alex continued to nag Nicky as they ran laps around the gymnasium, but Nicky didn't budge. She didn't want to share the details of their intimate encounter with anyone, not even Alex. This thing with Lorna was special, and she cherished the idea that in just over a week's time she would have even more stories to treasure privately.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Nicky sat with her friends, as usual. However, Nicky sat across from Lorna instead of next to her, wolfed down her lunch impossibly quickly, and excused herself to go study in the library. Lorna felt snubbed somehow, sensing that something was off between her and Nicky. When the lunch hour was nearly over and their other friends left the table for a few minutes of free time, Lorna gestured for Alex to stay behind.

"Vause, I gotta tell you something."

"Um, I think I already know. About you and Nichols? She told me yesterday. Don't worry, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Lorna didn't care who knew about their relationship, but hearing this caused her to assume that Nicky didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Do you think Nicky's been acting strangely? I think she's avoiding me," Lorna confided.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, she didn't want me to come over after our walk on Saturday, she didn't meet me in the courtyard after school yesterday like she usually does, and you just saw her race through lunch today. I think she might have changed her mind about her feelings for me. Maybe she doesn't want to commit to a serious relationship."

"Those are sort of strange behaviors for Nichols," Alex admitted. "But you have nothing to worry about. I assure you, she has been hung up on you for a long time. Trust me. She may have reputation for sleeping around, but I'm positive it was mostly to distract her from her feelings for you."

Lorna was not completely convinced, but she knew Nicky was close to Alex (closer than Lorna would like, considering she had found them fucking at parties more than once) and that she should take Alex at her word. Alex could tell Lorna was still struggling to accept her explanation.

"Look, I know this is hard to believe, but I should know better than anyone. Whenever we hooked up-" Lorna grimaced and Alex looked apologetic, "-it meant nothing to either of us. It was purely physical, a true friends with benefits situation. I've known how she felt about you for a long time. I imagine it was much the same with other girls. That's probably why she wants to treat you differently."

"Yes, Nicky basically said as much," Lorna mused.

"You just have to trust her."

The bell rang and they parted ways, Lorna feeling mildly reassured but still wishing for Nicky to stop avoiding her.

* * *

The rest of the week passed similarly. The seniors had half of their finals at the end of the week and most of them were anxious to party the weekend away before their last couple exams early next week. Lorna discovered Nicky studying in the courtyard after school Friday and pestered her to finally spend some time with her.

"C'mon, it's Friday. There's a big party tonight - will you go with me?"

Nicky was hesitant, with two finals to study for next week. After Tuesday's final, only the underclassmen would have to attend class and she would be home free. "I don't know, baby, I really should just study."

"Just come for a little bit, please? After, I'll leave you alone all weekend, you can study as much as you want. I promise."

Nicky agreed to meet her there but vowed to herself that she would not be drinking or taking Lorna home with her. At the party, Nicky found herself smoking on the balcony with the girl who hit on her in the deli a week ago. She finally learned her name, Stella, thanks to another classmate calling her to join her friends on the dance floor.

"Come with me?" Stella asked her.

Nicky put out her cigarette and assented to dance with her and her friends. They danced in a group and Nicky kept her distance from Stella. Lorna watched them dancing from across the room, downing her drink and getting more jealous every second. Stella moved in on Nicky, letting her hands wander on her waist. When she pressed her body against her and brought her face uncomfortably close to Nicky's own, Lorna stormed over to them and knocked Stella to the ground.

"What the fuck, bitch?"

"Stay away from her, you whore!" Lorna screamed at her. "She's mine!"

Nicky's eyes widened more than ever. She shot an apologetic look at Stella and grabbed Lorna by the hand. "Baby, settle down."

"I will not!" Lorna glared down at Stella.

Nicky rushed Lorna off the dance floor to an empty bedroom before the scene could escalate further.

Lorna rounded on Nicky immediately. "Is this why you're avoiding me? And why you don't want anyone to know about us? Because you still want to fuck any girl that comes your way?" Lorna was so furious she was crying and felt borderline hysterical. Nicky attempted to wipe her eyes but Lorna just turned away.

"No, of course not! I'm not interested in her! And why would you think I don't want anyone to know about us?"

"You're not interested in her? That's why you were letting her grope you right in front of me?"

"I was about to push her away - I swear. We were just dancing as friends until a minute ago."

Lorna sniffled. "Either way, you have been avoiding me all week. And I know you asked Vause not to say anything about us getting together. Which, is there even anything to tell? It doesn't really seem like you love me, Nicky."

Nicky's heart broke. In all her fear of fucking up their relationship, she had spent so much time ignoring Lorna that she managed to fuck it up anyway.

"Lorna, I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed about finals that I haven't made time for you. I'm going to make it up to you as soon as I take my Anatomy final on Tuesday morning."

Arms still folded and body turned away, Lorna's body language signaled to Nicky that she was still pissed.

"Baby, I'm not interested in any other girl. That Stella chick - she asked me out last week, right before we made up at Chapman's party. I turned her down because I was so hung up on you. Even for weeks before that night, I hadn't been with anyone. I don't want anyone but you."

A look of surprise crossed Lorna's face but she said nothing, refusing to look Nicky in the eye. Nicky cupped her face and turned her chin towards her.

"Please, baby. Look at me. You have to know that I love you."

On the verge of tears, Nicky brought her lips to Lorna's pouting mouth and kissed her softly. Lorna remained still.

"Lorna, please tell me I didn't fuck this up. Please. I love you so much, baby."

Lorna looked into Nicky's tear-filled eyes and could feel her sincerity. They had known each other for so long; Lorna could discern Nicky's truth and believed that she loved her. She brought their lips together again and Nicky melted into her touch. Lorna felt the earlier heat of fury inside her transform into a whole other kind of heat. She roamed her hands down Nicky's body and moaned when Nicky squeezed her ass. Lorna broke their kiss to remove Nicky's top and pushed her onto the bed. Nicky arched when she cupped one hand over her bra, and it took every ounce of willpower she had to stop Lorna's other hand from unclasping it.

"No," Nicky breathed heavily. "Not here, not like this. I don't want to do this with everyone on the other side of that door. You're too special for that."

Her words only reminded Lorna that Nicky wanted their relationship to be a secret.

"Why can't anyone know about us? Are you ashamed of me? I know you've fucked girls at parties plenty of times, probably with less privacy than we have right now."

"I don't know what Vause told you, but all I said was to keep it to herself because I wasn't sure if _you_ wanted anyone to know. I'm out, Lorna. I've been out. Everyone at school already knows I'm gay. I would be proud for them to know you're my girlfriend. You are still my girlfriend, right?"

Pouty lips started to curve into a smile. "Well, I don't know about that - you never actually asked me in the first place, now did you?"

Nicky had to laugh. "I told you that I love you! I've never said that before. Well, maybe I've said it about like food or drugs or something - but not meant it the way I do now. And you said it back! I thought it was, like, implied."

Lorna shook her head, and explained, "No way. You gotta make it official. Like when Drew Barrymore gets sung to in _The Wedding Singer_ or when Harry tells Sally that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her!"

Nicky wrinkled her nose. "I think you're thinking of marriage proposals."

"Same idea." Lorna shrugged.

"Okay, but are you really ready for everyone to know? I mean after your little outburst just now you might not have a choice. But, do you even know if you're gay or somewhere in between? I'm not sure you really understand what it will be like once you're out. I put on a tough guy act, but people can be really mean. There are some cruel people in this world, and I don't want you getting bullied like I have been."

Lorna nodded at her. "I know what I'm getting into. I know homophobia can be harsh. We can face it together. Also, I'm not interested in labeling myself right now; all I know is that I love you and want the world to know you're mine."

Nicky smiled at hearing Lorna refer to her possessively for the second time that night. She could get used to that. She tossed on her shirt and pulled Lorna out of the bedroom and back to the party. She walked up to the stereo, turned the music off, and stood on the coffee table, clearing her throat.

"Attention ladies, gentlemen, and others - I have a very important question to ask with all ye partygoers as my witness."

Nicky winked at Lorna, who was standing below her with her jaw dropped. This was something Nicky would never normally do - it was just so cheesy - but it seemed like something right out of Lorna's romance movies.

"Lorna Morello." She took a deep breath. "We have been friends for a long time now. You've been by my side through a fuck ton of bad times. You've seen me at my worst and you've stuck with me. You are so sweet, kind, and loving. Not to mention, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are the love of my life. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears filled Lorna's eyes and she nodded, lost for words. Nicky stretched out her hand and pulled Lorna up onto the table with her, grabbing her at the neck and the waist and dipping her into a kiss. Their friends and classmates let out a series of whoops and catcalls until someone shouted for them to get a room. Nicky took her hand off Lorna's waist to flip them off, not ready to release her lips.

Someone turned the music back on and they finally broke apart, jumping down from the table and giggling at the scene they just made.

"Will you dance with me, Nicky?"

"Baby. Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me that all night."

They had danced together countless times in the past, but tonight they moved together like never before.

"You may have been waiting all night, but I've been wanting to dance with you like this for so long. Oh, the jealousy I felt when I had to watch you feel up strange girls and take them home with you. I couldn't stand it," Lorna confessed.

"I wish I had known," Nicky lamented. "I would have traded any of them for you."

"Take me home with you?" Lorna whispered the question in her ear.

Nicky wanted nothing more than to take her home and fuck her silly, but she knew that once she did she wouldn't be able to stop. She wouldn't have the will to kick her out of bed, and she would end up spending her last weekend before finals studying the exquisite anatomy of Lorna Morello instead of her anatomy textbook.

"Fuck," Nicky muttered. "The things I want to do to you, baby. You have no idea. I'm wet just thinking about it."

"Oh?" Lorna asked, pressing herself closer to Nicky and nibbling at her neck. "Then why don't we get out of here?"

Nicky shook her head. "Not tonight. We can share a cab. I'll drop you off at home and then I have to study the rest of the weekend. You promised me I could."

Lorna relented and they danced a little while longer before sharing a cab and parting from each other with difficulty. Nicky began counting down the hours until Tuesday after her final.

* * *

The next few days dragged slowly for both Nicky and Lorna. When the bell rang to signal the end of her last final exam on Tuesday, Nicky immediately turned in her papers and raced to meet Lorna in front of the school. They embraced joyfully and hustled back to Nicky's apartment hand in hand, no words needed. They were both anxious to finally have each other. As soon as Nicky shut the front door behind her she had Lorna pressed against the wall and they undressed each other rapidly. Nicky walked her to the bedroom, and by the time they reached her mattress they were both stripped to their underwear.

They stood at the foot of her bed and Nicky slowed her movements, placing a gentle kiss on Lorna's mouth before taking a couple steps back. She slowly removed her own bra and pulled off her underwear, and Lorna did the same. For a few moments, they just drank in the sight of each other. Suddenly Lorna felt nervous. They had seen each other naked plenty of times but never with this proximity. And Lorna had never been intimate in this way with anyone besides their little dry sex session that first night. That time was so quick, primal, unthinking. This felt far more momentous in comparison and Lorna had no idea what to do.

Nicky moved to run her hands down Lorna's body and could feel her tension.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Lorna assured her. "I want this more than anything. It's just, I-" Lorna bit her lip.

"Baby, you can tell me."

"I'm feeling a little nervous is all. You know I have no experience and you've had so much..."

Nicky laughed and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that I'm nervous too. Honestly, I'm terrified."

"What could you possibly be scared about? You have plenty of experience in the bedroom."

"I have been afraid of fucking up our relationship since it started, because I've never been in a relationship before," Nicky confessed. "I don't know a thing about romance or being in love and I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you by not doing the big romantic gestures you love so much."

"Oh, Nicky. I think I've watched enough romantic comedies for the both of us. I'll teach you everything you need to know. You could never disappoint me. I'm probably going to disappoint _you_ ; I'm so worried I won't live up to all the other girls."

"Lorna. Baby. You couldn't disappoint me in bed if you tried. Don't you remember how I lost it our first night together? Just to feel you underneath me, to hear you moan - it was almost enough to unravel me entirely. Don't you worry, beautiful."

Lorna nodded and leaned into Nicky's body, kissing her lips with renewed confidence.

"Plus," Nicky said, "I plan on educating you thoroughly on the subject of sexual satisfaction. I'm gonna show you how to feel good, and I guarantee you'll have no questions about how to please me in return."

Lorna moaned. "Alright then, Nicky. Show me."

Nicky tucked her arms under Lorna's shoulders and lowered her onto the bed. She used her elbows to hold her weight as she slowly eased her body on top of Lorna's. She thought she might explode when she pressed her breasts against her; they were tit to tit, clit to clit, and to feel Lorna's bare skin against hers was more electrifying than she ever could have imagined.

Nicky groaned and rocked her hips steadily while sucking at Lorna's throat. She shifted her weight off Lorna and onto her side, laying next to her while maintaining contact with her neck. One hand raked down Lorna's torso while the other squeezed at Lorna's breast. She replaced her hand with her mouth and licked Lorna's hardened nipple while grinding her palm against her pubic bone. Lorna whimpered and bucked her hips, grabbing Nicky by the wrist and lowering her hand so she grazed her fingers against her warmth. Nicky sighed at the feeling of heat and wetness that met her fingers. Nicky stilled her body and looked Lorna in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lorna tugged Nicky's face closer to hers and whispered against her cheek. "Please, Nicky."

After that, Nicky liberated her mouth and hands, licking and kissing, stroking and thrusting, without restriction. Lorna kept her hands in Nicky's hair, pulling her closer when she felt any distance between them and almost yanking her hair out when Nicky found particularly good spots. She was shaking and sweating and eventually screaming Nicky's name when she felt sweet relief. Nicky wanted more, and worked her body into a second orgasm just to feel Lorna's body clamping around her again and to hear her name falling from her lips once more. Nicky slowed her ministrations and ran her fingers up and down Lorna's body soothingly. She curled up beside her, resting her head between Lorna's breasts and kissing them softly, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she came down.

"Fuck," was all Lorna could say.

Nicky chuckled. "You got that right."

"Do you remember telling me awhile ago that coming felt good, but not as good as smack? Because now I don't believe you! I can't imagine that anything - _anything_ \- could feel better than this."

Nicky tucked some of Lorna's damp hair behind her ear and stroked her thumb on her cheek. "That was before I had you, baby. Sex with you feels better than anything in the world. I promise."

Sitting up a little, Lorna pulled Nicky onto her lap. Nicky straddled her, both of their thighs sticky with sweat and arousal.

"You can't know that yet."

"Oh I think I do. Just touching you gives me a high. You're intoxicating."

"Well let's just make sure," Lorna breathed the words coyly. "Let's find out what happens when I touch you."

Nicky tossed her head back and bit her lip, fighting a moan. Lorna wasn't even touching her yet but she was halfway there just at the thought of her.

One hand palmed her center and Nicky leaned back a little so Lorna could access her better. Lorna was a fast learner, quickly discovering where to pinch or bite, and when to curl her fingers or flick her tongue to make Nicky squirm and produce uncharacteristically girlish moans. Lorna found that she enjoyed making Nicky come almost as much as she enjoyed being pleasured in return. To feel inside of her felt highly intimate, but nowhere near as intimate as seeing Nicky's face lose her tough guy facade in exchange for vulnerable looks of pure want and bliss. And to hear Nicky uttering words of adoration amongst her moans - Lorna knew nothing could ever sound as sweet.

Without even having to ask, somehow Lorna knew those noises were something private for her ears alone. Similar to how Nicky had let herself cry in front of Lorna, she was sure Nicky would never be so free with her emotions with anyone else. Even though Nicky had slept with a sea of women before her, Lorna sensed that this was special in its own way, and felt so grateful to have shared this moment with her.

The mattress squeaked loudly when Nicky collapsed next to her and they both laughed. Nicky pulled Lorna toward her so she could spoon her and nibble on her neck.

"So, do I pass?" Lorna inquired. "Did I demonstrate sufficient knowledge of your teachings?"

"Big time."

Lorna turned to face her and smiled widely, pressing their foreheads together and kissing her sweetly.

"I love you, baby," Nicky whispered.

Lorna squeezed Nicky's hand inside hers. "I love you too."

* * *

The next few days were a blur of tangled limbs and slapping bodies interspersed with short walks to the deli to regain sustenance. Nicky and Lorna were insatiable and made the most of their few days of freedom before graduation and they had to start working.

The morning of graduation, they found themselves in Nicky's bathtub, Nicky smoking while Lorna washed her hair and massaged Nicky's scalp.

"So what happens next week? No more school... at least for me. Do you have summer work to prepare for NYU?"

Nicky chewed on her cigarette and considered the question seriously. "No... I actually think I'm going to defer my admission. I think I want to just find a job and take it easy this year. It's been a hell of a year for me."

"You could say that," Lorna said. "I don't understand how you managed to pull off a heroin recovery and still graduate at the top of our class all in the course of one year."

"Not to mention, I landed the hottest girl in school," Nicky smirked.

"That sounds smart though, Nicky. So on Monday - what, we just start looking for jobs? And what happens with us?"

"Well, if I'm not going to NYU I don't have to live on campus. So I was thinking, maybe eventually you could move in here with me? Only if you want to."

"You want us to live together?" Lorna was astounded.

"Like I said, only if you want to. I know your family won't approve of our relationship. Maybe you can play us off as friends."

"I thought you wanted to take things slow!" Lorna giggled. "Nicky Nichols, I do believe you know more about romance than you let on. Talk about big romantic gestures!"

"I don't mean right away! Maybe at the end of summer. We should both focus on getting jobs and get settled in them before shacking up. If you move in now I might never let you out of the bedroom," Nicky teased. She put out her cigarette, turned around, and started washing Lorna's hair for her. "So what do you say, baby?"

Lorna smiled at her. "Yes - of course I say yes! I can't wait."

They finished up their bath and got dressed for graduation, Lorna primping ceaselessly while Nicky made final adjustments on her valedictorian speech. Nicky took pride in reflecting on her high school experience. When she entered high school, she was just coming out and getting beat up or teased for being a dyke. She struggled through years of depression and drug abuse, entering her senior year with a hope-to-die heroin addiction. And somehow in the last six months, with the help of Lorna and some other friends, she made it out alive and clean. She kept her grades up through it all, always a bookworm and just as intelligent as her smart mouth let on, and finally was in a healthy relationship. No less, a healthy relationship with her lifelong best friend who she had been harboring feelings for years. Despite her messy past, she believed her future looked brighter than ever, especially with Lorna by her side.

When Nicky gave her speech at the ceremony, Lorna was not the only audience member in tears, completely moved by her story. Nicky crossed the stage with her diploma proudly, eager to leave high school behind and start the next chapter of her life.


End file.
